


New Black Project, New Nanites

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex's Point of view about Black Knight restarting the nanite project, and about the meta-nanites. It's a 100 word drabble count the paragraph not the A/N or disclam. It takes place during the episodes Black and White, Asault on Abysus and The Consortium</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Black Project, New Nanites

**Author's Note:**

> Original FF.net A/N:  
> Ok this is Rex's POV on the whole new nanite project and Meta-nanites.
> 
> DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SUEING ME-I don't own Generator Rex never will never have Man of Action does =(

I stare at the photos that White has collected secretly

I see Cesar pointing at machine bits in Friedlander's Lab

White Knight tells us that Black is restarting the Nanite Project

He sends us on a mission to steal something secret

There are 4 Meta-nanites left to find and secure safely

Circe joins me to Abysus, nanite secured but Circe lost

How far will Black Knight go to gain her control?

I talked to the Meta-nanite, the Consortium holds one nanite

Six, Jungle Cat and I we invade and secure it

How many EVOs be collared for the insanity to stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published On: 03-06-12  
> Original Story On: [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7901323/1/New-Black-Project-New-Nanites)


End file.
